The present disclosure is generally related to servo and data patterns having bit patterned media, specifically using multi-dot arrays in bit-patterned media (BPM). Bit-patterned media, or patterned magnetic media, can refer to a storage medium, such as a magnetic disc memory, where data is stored by means of an ordered array of discrete magnetic islands, as opposed to a magnetic coating across the surface of the disc.